Colossus
Piotr Rasputin is an art teacher at the Xavier's Institute, and quite a large sized Russian as well. Colossus is a member of the X-Men, able to protect his body with an organic metal which also gives him other bonus such as super strength. Background * Piotr is born in the collective Ust-Ordynski Collective farm near Lake Baikal in Sibera where he lived with his parents, his brother Mikhail, and his sister Illyana. Piotr and his sister both show a talent for art which they employ while not working or going to school. *Piotrs mutant powers take hold at puberty and reveal themselves when he saves his sister Illyana from a runaway tractor. Piotr is able to save his sister but word of his powers get out and despite his desire to care for his sister (his brother having died in space as a cosmonaut) when Charles Xavier comes to recruit him he answers that call and helps rescue the original X-Men from the Brotherhood. *Following the initial conflict Piotr is invited to join the X-Men on a full time basis. He is torn between his duty to his family and his desire to use his powers to help people, mutants and humans. He chooses the X-Men and stays with them and takes the codename given to him by the Professor on their first meeting: Colossus. *With some training Colossus becomes a full part of the X-Men and particular friends with Iceman, Nightcrawler, Wolverine and when he joins the team, Gambit. As part of the team he faces off with the Sentinels, Hellions, Mr. Sinister, and others *During this time he meets and develops feelings for Kitty Pryde. Though given their age differences he does not act on those feelings. *He continues to fight alongside the X-Men. Though when he is forced to kill Proteus, it shakes him deeply. He leaves the X-Men and for a time works as an artist in New York City, gaining a popular following in the art world. *Despite his success as a normal person he follows Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler to England to join the superhero team Excalibur. *When Excaliber disbands he takes time off to travel and returns home to post-Soviet Russia. Finding that his family has been given land he sells it off to pay for the long term care of his mother. *Piotr returns to the X-Men and takes the job of teaching art and Russian at Xaviers Institute. *Piotr continues this role through the Crisis and while not called to the Labyrinth takes an active part in the defense of the US against the supervillains and Invaders. *After the return of the heroes he stays on at Xaviers but spends some time exploring the merged worlds on breaks from his duties to the X-Men and the Institute. *Attempting to branch out more in life Piotr begins to paint more actively again and begins to do some study himself with the goal of becoming a better artist and a better hero. Personality Awkward - Piotr has lived in the US for years but he still feels a bit out of place. So in most social situations where English is being spoken he tends to be quiet and listen. Though when he has become comfortable with someone or if theyre speaking Russian he can be friendly, animated and quite fun. Stoic - Piotr is not an easy man to rile. He has a streak of patience a mile wide and the typical Russian belief that complaining about hardship will not fix things, you must do. So most adversity is met with a shrug and more work unless Piotr cant do somethin about it, in which case he becomes extremely agitated. Passionate - Still waters run deep, and Piotrs run stiller and deeper than most. He loves and cares deeply about the people around him. His friends are like family to him and his family is his world. He is also deeply passionate about his art, and can happily lost for hours in it, as well looking at the work of other skilled artists regardless of the medium can bring him to tears. Principled - Piotrs principles stand above even his family in importance. His belief in his duty to use his powers to serve mankind caused him to leave home and join the X-Men. Those same principles keep Piotr honest, and also keep him from killing, and when he does kill, those same principles make him feel deeply about it. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *2014-02-13 - Russians, Snow, and Mafia Goons - A walk in the park goes south when a severed hand is found. Hunting down the source leads to dark revelations and possibilities *2014-02-17 - Flashes and Firecrackers - Jubilee is in for the fight of her life when she faces her evaluation to join the X-Men in the Danger Room. *2014-03-04 - Mardi Gras Shenanigans! - The troublesome triplets and others head to New Orleans for some Mardi Gras fun! Too bad Remy's actually been kicked out of the place. Kind of like most bars he frequents. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available